Como huellas de un gato
by FlutterRage
Summary: Despues de un viaje por el mar en busca de mas humanos , Kaban decide regresar a Japari Park en compañia del grupo de Friends que secretamente la habia seguido, en su regreso se topara con algo muy extraño y peculiar en forma de 2 ¿nuevas? Friends y las nuevas aventuras que se iban a avecinar . Introduccion al FAN FIC - por favor lean y comente uwu
1. Chapter 11

**Antes de Empezar : Introduccion , Staff/Dudas , Tiempo y Apertura al Fan Fic**

 **Introduccion**

Bueno hola a todos como verán a partir de hoy les traeré un fan fic de este anime el cual parece ser muy infravalorado en habla hispana notándose la escasa cantidad de fanfic yacentes en la pagina

Mi objetivo con este fan fic es entrelazar las 3 historias de kemono Friends contadas en el manga , juego y anime tratando de tapar huecos y poner teorías de que fue lo que paso con los humanos y Friends de las distintas generaciones agregando otro genero ( obviamente sabran cual si solo hay 2 :v ) el por existen y por que son casi tan raros como un pokemon shiny XD

El canon de la historia seria mangajuegoanime , la cual es narrada y diferenciada por las 3 generaciones de Friends en estas

Cada capitulo contara con un easter egg , como una escena , diálogos a otro anime a manera de referencias lo cual seria mas para distracción y entretenimiento de ustedes lectores

El genero de este fanfic será inicialmente de Aventura/comedia y quiza un poco romance el cual cada uno crecerá conforme avanze la historia la cual se mostrara origen y trasfondos de los personajes nuevos y de los antiguos

El fic al inicio , en su mayoría se centrara en el anime ya que es el tiempo mas reciente en el cual se desarrollara la historia , pero tambien daran flashbacks conforme evolucione los personajes .

 **Staff/Dudas**

Staff

Pasando al siguiente punto esta el staff o los personajes principales en esta primera parte del fic tomare por personajes principales al equipo de Kaban ( Serval , Arai-san (Mapache) y Fenec estas 2 ultimas son agregadas por el motivo de que son probablemente las Friends que fueron junto a Serval a acompañar a Kaban , ademas de incluir a los 2 primeros nuevos personajes a la trama , tambien tendra importancia aquellas Friends que desarrollaron un papel importante en el juego movil .

Por lo que los personajes a desarrollar en los primeros capitulos son estos :

-Kaban

-Serval

-Arai-san

-Fenec

-?

 **Kemonoplasma , Sparkles , Expansión del Parque , Sandstar**

4 Elementos que seran tocados en el fic empezando con la sustancia o energia denominada **Kemonoplasm** la cual es un misteriosa sustancia la cual al parecer es la responsable de las partes animales de las Friends ya que se halla en mayor concentracion en esas zonas asi como en la ropa de esta... lo que encontre de esta sustancia me parece interesante y manejable para el desarrollo del fan fic.

 **Sparkles**

Se podria considerar como las habilidades intangibles de la Friends como esperanza , amistad y voluntad las cuales residen dentro de ella y junto al Kemonoplasma es algo que los Cerulean buscan ademas de tener importancia futuro respecto a la voluntad de las friends.

 **Sandstar**

Aquella desconocida sustancia capaz de dar origen a las friends y todas las cualidades de estas ya sea fisicas o intangibles , la cual tiene 2 origenes muy marcados respecto a lo visto , como su nombre lo indica Sandstar tanto en el manga y juego se menciona que esta provino del cielo marcando una clara diferencia con el origen en el anime la cual proviene de un volcan , diferenciandose los 3 tipos de Sandstar .

 **Expansion del Parque**

Casi al culminar o empezar el fanfic se hara mencion a que el parque no solo es esa area de la reserva donde se sucitan los hechos del anime mostrandose o mencionandose mas isla una sobretodo donde pasaron ciertos acontecimientos

 **Tiempo y Apertura**

Para culminar sin tiempo oficial de las historia de Japari park desde su apertura hasta su los eventos del anime calcule los siguiente tratando de encontrar el mas acorde el cual serian entr años aproximadamente describiendose de la siguiente manera

 **Comienzos del Parque/Apertura/ Primera Invasion Cerulean (Manga)- 2 años aprox -** lapso de historia 6 meses

 **Recuperacion del Parque /Arco de la Reina Cerulean/Segunda Invasion Cerulean ( Juego)** \- 1 año aprox -lapso de historia 1 año

 **Anime en adelante /Eventos del anime y viaje de Kaban** 6 meses aprox

Con estos puntos el fan fic empezara a publicarse a periodos regulares son libres de mandar opiniones y que les gustaria ver ,en cierta ocasiones ya que el fic es para los seguidores de este curioso anime que fuera de su animacion tiene una historia interesante y respecto al titulo que no los engañe ... no no sera solo de ellos el mayor protagonismo en el fan fic .

Sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta la otra ocasion , dependiendo de la acogida tratare de trabajar los capitulos ya que en si esta un borrador de la primera parte de la historia ademas de que se conoceran nuevas Friends o mejor dicho ver facetas distintas a las mostradas en el anime , pero si vistas en el manga y juego


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1 : Encuentro Oportuno , ¿dos nuevas Friends?**

Japari Park anteriormente un prospero parque encargado de la conservación y cuidado de la fauna ,sin embargo fue afectado con la caída de una extraña sustancia proveniente desde el firmamento cubriendo a toda la isla una sustancia misteriosa de un tono brilloso denominada "SandStar" la cual al entrar en contacto con los animales del parque las transformaba en seres antropomórficos de apariencia humana , inteligencia similar a la de las personas siendo el resultado las posteriormente conocidas "Friends" nombre quizá obtenido por lo amigable que eran.

Con aquel incidente la popularidad del parque subio a escalas inmensurables todo el mundo quería conocer a las Friends , no obstante aquel material llamado Sandstar también creo unos seres amorfos de colores cristalinos , producto de la interacción de esta con la materia organica , a diferencia de las Friends estas criaturas parecían carecer de razón ,eran torpes y solo seguían al instinto de alimentarse de la Sandstar.

Al pasar el tiempo la misión de eliminar la nueva plaga denominada Cerulean era inminente , proteger a la Friends y a los visitantes del parque se volvió el deber de los encargados con ayuda de otras Friends dispuestas a cuidar de los suyos emprendieron una batalla contra los Ceruleans ganando contra estas , sin embargo al aumentar el numero de estas casi la totalidad de Friends que apoyaron a los humanos cayeron , asi como muchas personas resultaron gravemente heridas con estos motivos y con un gran pesar se ordeno a todo el mundo abandonar el parque por la seguridad.

Ya mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que aquel ultimo gran incidente paso , muchas Friends eventualmente olvidaron a los humanos sin embargo aun sin estos tanto Ceruleans y Friends seguían naciendo …..

 ****************Flashback******************

Despues de haber pasado por muchas aventuras en el parque y anécdotas en su regreso del viaje por encontrar a mas personas a través del mar Kaban la friend humana había regresado de aquella travesía la cual no fue muy fructífera por las limitaciones que poseía el barco creado por sus amigas las Friends , sin embargo pudo ir a otra isla la cual también era habitada por Friends en la cual conoció y aprendio mucho del estilo de vida de ellas las cuales contrastaba mucho con lo que vio en Japari Park.

La estadia de Kaban en aquella isla fue corta por cierta sorpresa la cual fueron la compañía de Serval , Fenec y Arai-san quienes la siguieron para hacerla compañía , el hecho de su retiro fue ese leve temor de que estar en otro lugar distinto al hábitat original de las Friends afectaría en la salud de las susodichas además de ver y analizar que aquel barco no podría avanzar mar adentro decidio regresar a Japari Park en el cual recibió una bienvenida de todas las Friends que había conocido.

 **********Japari Park/ Actualidad**************  
(insertar escrito descrpcion pre escena ….)**

 **""Wow todo se ve tan genial , las decoraciones , la comida y compañía"** exclamo una sorprendida Serval fijándose a su alrededor como todo lucia tan bien , había una extensa variedad de adornos , varias Friends confraternizaban entre ellas siendo muchos temas de conversación el regreso de Kaban , incluso la comida la cual aparte de ser solo variantes de los rollos Japari eran especiales por formar parte de aquella reunión.

 **""En efecto, pero esto es el reflejo del cariño y estima que tenemos hacia Kaban , ella fue la que nos ayudo a librarnos de ese molesto Cerulean , Serval"**

 **""Gin Gitsune , Kitakitsune!"**

 **""Ha pasado un tiempo sin verlas Serval , por cierto donde esta Kaban?"** saludo la Friend vulpina de cabellos plateados mientras su compañera hacia un gesto de saludo con la cabeza .

 **""Ella esta por allá conversando con la Profesora sobre el lugar donde fuimos aunque no pudimos adentrarnos mucho por una ligera plaga Cerulean pero vimos muchas Friends nuevas, fue grandioso"** exclamo Serval con una chispa en los ojos al haber conocido nuevas Friends y formas de vivir de estas

 **""Los Cerulean siempre serán una amenaza sea el lugar a donde estos aparezcan** " secundo una voz familiar detrás de Serval , quien al voltear vio al grupo de 3 Friends la cuales se especializaban en la caza de Cerulean para la protección de otras Friends

 **""Higuma , Rikaon , Kinshikō hola chicas ha pasado un tiempo sin verlas"** alzo la mano enérgicamente Serval al trio de cazadoras las cuales respondieron el saludo de esta la cual se acerco a Kinshikō y Rikaon para charlar mientras la líder del grupo avanzaba hacia la Friends de cabello plateado

 **""Ultimamente ha aumentado los informes de mas brotes Cerulean por todo el parque sin embargo casi la mitad de estos resultan ser falsas alarmas , Gitsune has notado algo extraño cerca a los baños termales y los lugares que frecuentas?"**

 **""A decir verdad no encontré mucho aunque a veces Kitakitsune me indicaba que percibia cierto aroma residual fuera del que desprenden los Cerulean en los sitios donde estos eran avistados"** Gin Gitsune respondio mientras vagamente pensaba en lo que en contadas ocasiones su compañera le decía , si era verdad por palabras de su compañera el olor captado no pertenecia a Cerulean conocido quizá sea de otra Friend o en el peor de los casos una nueva Clase de Cerulean los cuales ciertamente tienden a cambiar y adaptarse de ser asi , que clase de amenaza estarían encarando?

 **""Aroma….. Rikaon también me dijo en ciertas ocasiones que detectaba otro olor distinto al de los Ceruleans , sin embargo era un poco distinto al de cualquier Friend , asi que asumimos que podría ser una friend que vivía cerca a la zona , pero si Kitakitsune también lo sintió en esos lugares no parece ser solo una coincidencia"** Higuma dio un suspiro para luego mirar al cielo **""Si esto es una señal de algo , espero sea algo bueno…."**

Por otro lado Kaban la friend humana y motivo de aquella fiesta conversaba con la profesora Konoha y su asistente Mimi sobre las vivencias que tuvo en aquella isla y sobre las Friends y por desgracias Ceruleans que habían visto

 **""Por lo que nos has contando has pasado por mucho en la isla cercana al parque , pero lo que nos preocupa fue esos Cerulean que mencionaste"** respondio la profesora Konoha mientras degustaba un bollo Japari cocido junto a su asistente si bien era un tema de preocupación no era motivo para no comer y mas con tanta comida a su alrededor .

 **""Pensar que Cerulean de un tamaño mas reducido al habitual fueran un gran problema para aquellas Friends de aquel sitio , incluso aquí se han suscitado una expansion del brote Cerulean pero asi como eran avistado también tendían a desaparecer** " respondio de igual manera la Asistente Mimi quien al igual que su superior comia un bollo Japari ,

 **""Creen que tenga una clase de conexión ambos hechos?"** Kaban estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho la Friends mas sabias del parque ,si bien siempre había pequeños brotes cada cierto tiempo , el hecho de ser mas frecuentes y sus desapariciones no podían ser un buen augurio

 **""Puede ser que tengan cierta clase de relación pero esa desapariciones …..(quizá sean….es probable)"** No termino de decir la frase la profesora al oir un estruendo entre los arboles el cual puso a las Friends que estaban cerca en fase defensiva si bien muchas de las presentes no eran de las que enfrentaban a los Ceruleans las pocas aptas para ellos empezaban a evacuar a las que no lo eran.

Emergiendo de los arboles un Cerulean enorme de unos 3 metros de alto de coloración violeta ,un par ojos amarillos 4 patas cortas , una larga cola y un par de tentáculos con unas mandibulas gigantes en los extremos empezaba a acercarse a la Friends ,

 **""Es enorme….. Kinshikō , Rikaon usemos liberación salvaje antes de que lastime a alguien"** ordeno Higuma materializando su arma la cual era la manifestación del Kemonoplasma que tenia , al igual que sus compañeras que hacían lo mismo además los ojos de esta emitían un brillo peculiar producto del Kemonoplasma que habían liberado

 **""Kaban , detrás de mi"** exclamo Serval quien había ido al lugar donde su amiga se encontraba , ya que tenia miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo sentir esa tristeza al ver a su amiga devorada por aquel Cerulean negro hace tiempo

 **""Toma esto Strongest Bear-Bear Stomp"** grito la friend Ursida saltando encima del Cerulean alzando con sus 2 manos su arma con las cual se preparaba a golpear asestando un golpe limpio en la frente del Cerulean ya que en ella se veía una protuberancia la cual indicaba que allí residia el núcleo de este sin embargo aun con aquel poderoso golpe la criatura no se veía muy afectada **""Rikaon , Kinshikō ataquen a sus piernas debemos inmovilizarlo lo antes posible"**

 **""Entendido"** exclamaron al unisono las 2 friends cazadoras acercándose cada uno por un costado con mucha cautela lo que no esperaron fue el moviento del Cerulean usando su extensa cola a manera de latigo con el fin de ganar espacio impidiendo que las cazadores se acerquen haciendolas retroceder

 **""Demonios es muy astuto y resistente debemos deshacernos de el lo antes posible….."** Higuma avanzo hacia el Cerulean violeta evadiendo la cola de la criatura , ella sabia que debia acabar con este , tenia cierto temor de que sea similar a aquel Cerulean Negro que enfrentaron hace un tiempo , sumida levemente en sus recuerdo no se percato como aquella cosa impulsaba sus extensas mandibulas en direccion donde se hallabas las demás Friends **"Maldicion….. CUIDADO!"  
**  
Por otra parte las demás Friends empezaba a evacuar a otras ya que amuchas no eran del tipo cazador y seria peligroso estar cerca de aquel Cerulean , entre tanta conmocion Kaban y Serval sabían de por si que no podrían hacerle frente a esa criatura pero querían ayudar , tenían esa obligación impuestas por si mismas , Serval por misión de protección a su amiga y las demás Friends y Kaban por que aquellas Friends la ayudaron cuando fue devorada por el Cerulean Negro , cerca de ellas Gin Gitsune ( Silver Fox) también queria ayudar a las cazadoras si bien ese sentimiento de ayuda nacia por alguna extraña razon no podía dejar desprotegida a Kitakitsune quien a diferencia de ella era un poco mas dependiente ,quien en ese entonces alzaba la cabeza como si buscara algo

Ambo grupos de chicas salieron de sus breves pensamientos al oir el grito de Higuma quien advirtió de como el par de grandes mandibulas iban en dirección a ellas en especial sobre Kaban y Gitsune , al ver esto Serval se ponía al frente de su amiga pelinegra liberando su Kemonoplasma en sus manos con la intención de parar aquella cosa , tal como lo vio hacer a Kaba ( Hipopotamo) ,la sorpresa fue del otro lado al ver a la Friend zorro de traje naranja intentando proteger a su compañera .

Sin tiempo a una reacción adecuada a excepción de las Friends de colores claros y a vista de otras Friends que evacuaban el lugar se llegaron a oir sonidos metálicos cerca de la madibula que iba en contra la energica Serval divisando como esta se desviaba súbitamente a un costado y una ligera brisa pasaba muy cerca de ella.

Algo muy parecido se observó cerca de Kitakitsune quien podía ver como la mandíbula quedaba abierta a un par de metros de ella y asi como con el caso de Serval había oído un impacto metálico sin embargo no era lo único que había percibido.

 **""Que fue lo que paso, Serval estas bien?"** pregunto Kaban intranquila por su amiga quien miraba asombrada en dirección donde estaba la mandíbula la cual se empezaba a levantar pero nuevamente un eco metálico fue escuchado mirando como aquella parte del Cerulean era arrojado a otro lado

 **""Estoy bien Kaban , mira lo que pasa hay una Friend ayudando a las cazadoras y lo hace muy bien aunque no puedo verla , puedo sentirla…"** dijo emocionada Serval desvaneciéndose la seriedad que sentía minutos antes , era como si una extraña sensación de alivio había recorrido su cuerpo producto de aquella brisa

 **""Kitakitsune retrocede"** menciono Gin tomando de la mano al mirar como la mandíbula se preparaba a lanzar una fuerte corriente de aire desde su interior sin embargo la Friend vulpina miraba a la inmóvil boca  
 **  
"" Gracias…. Aun si no te puedo ver te puedo oler….Quien eres?"** pregunto la friend a la boca o a lo que en su caso la retenia.

Con pocas opciones de ayuda y para evitar el golpe de lleno una voz se empezó a oir cerca la mandíbula extensible del Cerulean aunque mas bien eran murmullos.

 **""Saber ,desvanecere mi habilidad, a la cuenta de 3 cortaremos estas molestas cosas , ya sabes que seguirá después"** dijo la voz la cual para las otras Friends no se oia parecida a ninguna otra era una voz un poco mas gruesa pero aun asi no parecía ser de alguien malo

 **""Captado…..hahahaha no entiendo el por que la usaste en primer lugar , ni por que la usas casi siempre ni que fuesemos unos monstruos , Kitsune"** Respondio otra voz de similar tono pero a diferencia de la otra era un poco mas relajada y alegre empezando a mostrarse poco a poco frente a Serval y Kaban "una friend" de cabello rubio algo corto desordenado ojos azules claro , la ropa que traía era algo distinta a la de otras Friends traía una clase de chaleco blanco con naranja en el centro un poco largo que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y partes del brazo , como toda friend poseía un par de guantes largos que llegaban hasta parte del codo estos tenían una tonalidad naranja con ciertos patrones rayados teniendo aberturas para los dedos ,además no tenia falda si no unos pantaloncillos largos de color blanco un poco ancho en los extremos ,en la mano izquierda de aquella Friend se veía empuñado un largo sable , además de ver una larga cola rayada y orejas similares a las de Serval pero un poco mas cortas dando a entender que era una fríend Felina.

Serval miraba emocionada a la nueva friend , sin embargo Kaban estaba sorprendida , mirase por donde la mirase no era una Friend … su cuerpo era un poco mas tonificado que otras Friends incluso mas que Higuma y Leon , además de la voz y el detalle mas importante que noto fue la ausencia de busto ya que la ropa de esa friend en el torax no era específicamente muy suelta , llegando a una conclusión lógica sin embargo debia tener la seguridad de que las sospechas que tenían eran ciertas mirando ahora a la otra Friend que empezaba a visualizarse cerca a Kitakitsune

Por otro lado el par de Friends vulpinas miraban frente a ella a una Friend que con ambos brazos sostenia una larga vara metálica con una hoja filosa en un extremo , de apariencia similar a ellas orejas largas y levantadas de color naranja pálido a casi blanco , un cabello un poco corto desordenado con una pequeña cola amarrada por un liston color beige, ojos color ambar y al igual que la otra friend la ropa que tenia no era usual , esta tenia un chaleco largo completamente naranja palido , con una cinta roja y un cascabel adornando parte del pecho de "ella" , también vestia unos pantaloncillos largos de color blanco los cuales en ciertas partes eran rodeados de unas delgadas correas y naciendo del lado derecho de la cintura de esta una extensa tela a manera de capa cubria la mitad de la pierna sin llegar al piso esta tenia una coloración rojiza, guantes negros largos con las mismas aberturas en los dedos , finalizando a diferencias del par de Friends zorro esta poseía 4 colas un poco mas largas y esbeltas muy distintas a las mullidas y suaves que parecían ser la de ambas chicas.

Terminando de analizar a ambas Friends la tranquila friend humana ya no tenia dudas , había leído en los libros de la biblioteca mucho sobre las Friends mientras buscaba mas sobre como eran la personas y en que diferenciaban según el genero , las Friends eran de genero femenino en su totalidad por lo que ver a ambas que no pertenecían a ese genero la dejo pasmada algo igual que Gin Gitsune el hecho de ver a la misteriosa persona cerca le trajo por breves segundos un borroso recuerdo pero no podían negar lo que veían , y eso era ver Friends de genero masculino .

Este iba a ser el inicio de una nueva aventura que nadie esperaba …..

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo el cual me resulto muy dificil el hecho es de como enlazar el final de la primera temporada y dejar espacio para agregar quiza hechos de la que esta por salir

Se que hay palabras que repito mucho pero fue mas por el tema de apertura ademas que el diseño de personajes no lo tenia muy claro incluso hay partes que me faltan desarrollar

Los nombres que uso son las romanizaciones de los nombres animales y otros nombres son los que aparecen en otras obras de la franquicia

Un dato curioso la profesora dice que las Friends son animales que se convirtieron en personas por lo que el termino de persona se puede usar con cualquier friend asi tambien me eahorraria decir mucho esa palabras :,v

El capitulo se hizo largo y casi la mitad fueron descrpcones ya que quiero dar a conocer a los nuevos pjs ademas de no alejarme de las personalidades de las demas Friends

Sin mas que acotar me despido espero les haya gustado y les tengo una pregunta **¿Como ven el fan fic de esta serie ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar y seguir con el fic aclaro ciertas cosillas con la salida de la segunda temporadas y especiales he buscado informacion para hacer que este fan fic sea lo mas apegado a la franquicia y a diferencia del capitulo anterior me apegare mas a las personalidades dadas en el anime , manga y videojuego (Nexon)

Sin mas que acotar continuo **  
**  
 **Capitulo 2 : Salutaciones**

Un Cerulean enorme habia interrumpido la fiesta de regreso de Kaban la Friend humana quien al igual que muchas de las Friends que estaban alli corrian el peligro de ser atacadas por aquella criatura nacida de materia inorganica...

Las Cazadoras especialistas en la erradicacion de estos Ceruleans arremetieron contra el monstruo tratando de contenerlo sin embargo en un descuido la criatura lanzo sus 2 tentaculo con terminaciones en mandibula contra Kaban y las Friends Vulpinas , no obstante antes de alcanzarlas el frustrado ataque del Cerulean fue apaciguado por 2 misteriosas personas , las cuales se mostraron muy iguales a todas salvo por un detalle...

 **""A mi señal Saber , usemos liberacion salvaje "** exclamo "la" friend Vulpina que tenia una clase de oz con la cual retenia la mandibula extensible del Cerulean haciendolo retroceder de poco poco " **"Ustedes 3 rompan el nucleo de Cerulean yo hare de señuelo para llamar su atencion , solo tenemos una chance para acabarlo sin mayores daños"** dijo este al grupo de cazadoras lideradas por Higuma ,quien tambien estaba sorprendida no solo por la apariencias de las recien llegadas si no que eran habiles al poseer esos reflejos y fuerza para contener al Cerulean

 **""Kinshiko , Rikaon no tenemos muchas opciones si queremos vencer a este Cerulean confiaremos en ellas"** ordeno Higuma haciendo una señal para que retrocedieran mientras el Cerulean tenia la vista sobre aquellas 2 Friends

 **""En ese caso es hora de cortar este problema"** sonrio la Friend Felina alejandose de Serval y Kaban en direccion de la mandibula que momentos antes habia repelido con su sable , oyendo un !AHORA! de su compañera usando ambas su liberacion salvaje la cual aparte de mostrarse con el tipico brillo en los ojos y el desprendimiento de Kemonoplasma este ultimo era liberado en mayor medida que en la otras Friends , en el arma de la Felina mientras que en la otra Friend esta era desprendida desde sus 4 colas las cuales empezaban a sacudirse levemente como si fuesen movidas por una brisa de aire

Kitakitsune y Gin Gitsune solo vieron como de un movimiento de la Oz que tenia este logro safarla de la mordida del Friend a su vez la arrojaba cerca a la otra mandibula , empezando este a su vez a correr de un lado a otro en direccion del Cerulean tratando de confundirlo , por su parte la otra "chica" empezaba a moverse contra las 2 mandibulas que empezaban a levantarse nuevamente

 **""Eso si que no te lo pemitire , "Lighting Shine"** exclamo la friend felina la cual con un movimento del arma que tenia cargada con leves descargas electricas logro una serie de cortes limpios a las 2 mandibulas las cuales empezaban a desmoronarse en varios fragmentos **""Fiuuu .. no pense usar toda mi energia... estoy rendido"** murmuro Saber quien caia al piso exhausto con una ligera sonrisa de satisfaccion mirando el cielo

 **""Rikaon , Kinshiko ahora, golpeen donde resguarda su nucleo"** Ambas friends accedieron a la orden de Kitsune la cual ver como el ataque de ambas chicas afectaban al Cerulean tomo ventaja de la situacion se puso frente cargando en el extremo de su oz parte de su propio Kemonoplasma **""Caceria Vulpina"** de un rapido desliz de su oz esta golpeo aquel lugar debilitado arrancando el nucleo de la criatura **""Higuma destruyelo"**

 **""No es necesario que lo digas , esto es por causar este desastre y poner en riesgo a mis amigas"** dijo Higuma dando un salto para destruir el nucleo de un gran zarpaso de su arma el cual al ser destruida volvia al Cerulean un monton de pequeños cubos de Kemonoplasma que al tocar el suelo desaparecian

Con una colaboracion de esas 2 nuevas Friends el grupo de Cazadoras habia logrado derrotar al Cerulean y poner a salvo a las otras Friends las cuales empezaban a acercarse otra vez donde era aquella reunion de paso agradecer al grupo de Higuma por ello.  
Por otro lado la nueva Friend Canina caminaba con desgano a donde estaba su compañera a su vez que el arma que llevaba empezaba a desvanecerse.

 **""De no haber sido por tu torpeza Saber podriamos haber guiado a ese Cerulean lejos de aqui , de alli podiamos derrotarlos sin exponernos"** regaño Kitsune a su compañera la cual solo tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

 **""Jjajaja lo siento Kitsune ,tendre mas cuidado"** menciono la friend Felina sentandose del piso ya que aun no se recuperaba de usar su gran parte de su Kemonoplasma

 **""Vayamonos antes de llamar mas la atencion, debemos seguir con nuestra mision personal y la que Oinari-sama nos dijo"** Kitsune ofrecia su mano para ayudar a su compañera la cual sabia que eso a esas alturas era ya imposible

 **""Pues dile eso a la compañia de atras** " menciono Saber señalando a una gran cantidad de Friends que curiosas se acercaban al par , si de por si a Saber no le molestaba eso , Kitsune le incomodaba un poco el trato con otras Friends quiza por ciertas anecdotas que vivio en el pasado con la friend que en primer lugar la envio al parque central

Sin tantas opciones y al saber que tarde o temprano algo similar iba ocurrir Kitsune y Saber empezaban a ser bombardeados por agradecimientos , y preguntas del grupo numeroso de Friends quienes mas por su aspecto solo daban muestra de cortesia por haberlas salvado , sin embargo la palabra la tomo la Profesora

 **""Muchas gracias por ayudarnos de no haber sido por su ayuda el ataque del Cerulean hubiese sido mas destructivo , en nombre de todas las presentes les estamos agradecidas "** menciono la profesora Konoha acompañada de todas las friends invitadas las cuales veian al par de Friends con curiosidad habia algo distinto en ellas que en el fragor de la batalla no habian notado

 **""Era lo minimo que podiamos hacer , despues de todo fue nuestra culpa que se dirigiera aqui en primer lugar"** dijo la Friend Vulpina quien se sentia levemente presionado por las miradas de las chicas pero aun asi era un poco esquivo

 **""Sin embargo no paso nada grave y nos ayudaron eso es todo lo que cuenta , soy Serval es un placer conocerlas"** se presento la energica Friend felina con mucha curiosidad al par de recien llegadas

 **""Encantado mi nombre es Saber soy un Sabertooth (Dientes de Sable) y el apatico de alla se llama Kitsune es un zorro de varias colas"** se presento el energico chico con una sonrisa

 **""A quien llamas apatico ... solo por que eres muy distraido y no eres consiente el inconveniente que seamos tal como somos"**

 **""Jejeje parecen ser buenos amigos por que se llevan muy bien"** se rio Serval al ver el pequeño regaño que le daba Kitsune a su compañero por otro lado varias friends no entendias ciertas palabras

 **"Encantado?, apatico , distraido?"** muchas Friends se preguntaban por que se decian asi , sin embargo Kabban , Gin Gitsune y el par de Friends aves sabian el porque tomando nuevamente la palabra la Profesora

 **""Ustedes no son Friends comunes no es asi?"** pregunto la Friend de cabello blanco al par quien ya tenia certeza que eran en general

 **""Bueno...no lo somos... no somos Friends femeninas como todas ustedes , somos..."** empezo a hablar entrecortado Kitsune sin embargo su compañero Saber se adelanto a lo que iba a declarar

 **""Friends Masculinos!"**

 **""QUE!"** un gran grito a unisono se oyo por parte de gran parte de las presentes ya que jamas habian visto a otro tipo de Friend tan diferente a todas ellas empezando con el ropaje un poco mas abrigado en las piernas , la carencia de busto , un tono de voz mas grueso aunque no mucho como podria esperarse y un poco mas alta que el promedio de otras Friends

 **""Friend Masculinos?"** pregunto Serval con cierto aire de inocencia al igual que alguna de las friends mas jovenes o despistadas

 **""A diferencia de todas aqui ellos son un poco diferentes por varios factores los cuales son muy resaltantes"** explico la asistente Mimi tratando de obviar ciertas diferencias mas escondidas **""abreviando su rasgo mas caracteristico es..."** con esa ultima frase un sonrojo muy notorio en Kabban , Git Gitsune y Kitsune fue mas que evidente

 **""NO LO DIGAS! "** gritaron el trio de Friends muy rojos por lo que podria salir de la boca de la chica de cabello castaño

 **"" que tienen mas fuerza fisica que muchas Friends que habitan el parque"** finalizo Mimi sin entender el por que no querian que dijera aquel dato mientras que ellos recobraban la compostura

 **""Sin embargo ustedes no son de aqui... de donde vienen y cual es su visita a este lugar"** pregunto la profesora quien como la sabia que era nunca habia visto a aquel par en el parque

 **""Venimos de la Region de Gokoku y estamos aqui por una peticion de Oinari-sama"** dijo Saber señalando al oeste donde yacia el mar indicando que venian de la isla continua a la Region Central , por otro lado Gin Gitsune y Kitakitsune sintieron un deja vu al oir aquel nombre de la Friend a la cual Saber y Kitsune aceptaron su peticion **  
""Su peticion fue encontrar a un Friend, hace 3 dias una concentracion de Sandstar cayo del cielo en esta direccion Oinari nos dijo que aquella SandStar no era comun y el producto del contacto con cualquier animal o parte de estos daria nacimiento a una clase de Friend muy particular , asi que asumimos la mision de buscar al nuevo el cual podria ser tambien masculino"**

 **""En ese caso se quedaran un tiempo aqui?"** pregunto Kabban quien disimuladamente sentia tambien algo de curiosidad al ver al par ya que de por si no solo eran Friends de otro genero sino tambien pertenecian al grupo de Friends extintas y mitologicas asi como su amiga Tsuchinoko

 **""Aparentemente si , aunque debemos buscar un habitat apto para crear nuestra guarida quiza lel limite del bosque y la sabana sea el lugar apto para Saber"** contesto Kitsune quien podia adaptarse a los climas en general salvo en climas de extremo calor como el desierto

 **""Sugoi!, entonces celebremos que tenemos a 2 nuevos amigos con nosotros"** menciono Serval sin embargo al ver los destrozos bajo un poco el entuciasmo de esta **"Es una lastima lo de la fiesta no tenemos nada que ofrecer a todas las friends que vinieron ya"**

 **""Bueno...si hay ingredientes podria preparar algo sencillo ya que fui el mayor culpable de esto"** exclamo Saber animando a Serval la cual pregunto si realmente podia preparar algo distinto a las variantes de los panecillos Japari **""Claro ,si se cocinar algo mas que variantes de los panecillos pero depende de los ingredientes y de la cantidad de estos"**

 **Al oir aquella confesion la profesora Konoha y Mimi volaron rapidamente a conseguir dichos ingredientes quienes ansiaban probar mas comida aparte de los panecillos por otro lado al oir que Saber iba a preparar la comida para las recien conocidas y a manera de disculpa Kitsune empezaba a reunir pedazos de madera para usarlo como fogata sin embargo al hacerlo sentia que alguien lo observaba dandose la vuelta para observar a una friend de cabellos rubio largo unos flequillos que terminan en un marron palido orejas iguales a las que tenia salvo por los extremos marrones que estan presentaban ,y una cola marron corta con un tono marron oscuro en la punta**

 **Cerca de ahi Gin Gitsune miraba a lo lejos como su amiga se acerco al nuevo si bien era discreta , callada y solo pensaba en sus juegos quiza le llamo la atencion la habilidad del chico que se asemejaba a esos juegos de pelea que suele jugar esta para acercarse a el o tambien sea para agradecerle personalmente**

 **""Kitakitsune...quiero saber con que pregunta saldras"** sonrio Gin la cual al ver al Friend mitico recordo por una fraccion de segundo una imagen borrosa de alguien que se alejaba solo oyendo un "era lo mejor para protegerte " al volver en si la chica de cabello plateado solamente se miraba confundida por aquel recuerdo... sin embargo una lagrima empezaba a correr su mejilla lo cual solo confundia mas a la Friend que queria resolver el por que de ese recuerdo 

* * *

**Bueno aqui el segundo cap y se que no es muy desarrollado pero esta muy complicado hacer este proyecto , sin embargo seguire espero les guste aunque no se que genero sera el que domine mas si el aventura o el slice of life ,**

 **El borrador que tengo de este proyecto al menos la primera parte sera algo introductorio ya que desarrolle algo de 36 caps mentalmente y se que la trama sera un poco mas variada , tomo los sucesos del manga , juego y anime aunque este ultimo dominara mas**

 **Bueno dejare el Glosario de Friends del cap para traduccion**

 **Kitakitsune = Zorro Rojo de Ezo**

 **Higuma = Oso Marron**

 **Rikaon = Perro Salvaje Africano**

 **Gin Gitsune = Zorro Plateado**

 **Kinshiko = Langur Chato Dorado**

 **Sabertooth = Tigre Dientes de Sable**

Bueno con eso los dejo sorry si tarde pero hacer este fic y la universidad fue algo complicado ,siguiente capitulo introduccion de otro personaje quien estara en compañia de un grupo popular ...

 **Pregunta :**

 **Que les parecio el cap?**

 **Que Friend les gustaria que aparezca?**

 **Alguna sugerencia?**


	4. Chapter 4

**INFORME : Reestructuracion del fanfic**

Con la salida del anime y al ver que es secuela con el fin de entrelazar toda la franquicia decidi rescribir el fan fic , ya que quiero unir huecos que dejaron el manga , juego y animes ,

En su lugar en lo que dure el anime publicare el otro fanfic que tenia pensado siendo una precuela de este explicando muchas cosas de lo que habia sucedido , los protagonistas de estos guardan relacion con los de actual

Espero mejorar este proyecto a brevedad los veo pronto


End file.
